borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Outrunner
The Outrunner, or "Runner," is a futuristic dune buggy with a mounted turret. Overview Outrunners are known to be at least partially designed by Pandora's resident mechanic, Scooter. They are spawned at Catch-a-Ride terminals throughout Pandora, materialising out of thin air to provide quick access to a versatile overland transportation. There is no initial access to these vehicles at the start of the game, but before long Scooter will enlist the Vault hunters to repair the broken down Catch-a-Ride at Fyrestone to unlock Outrunner travel. Outrunners can seat up to two people; one to drive and one to man the turret. They have powerful suspension, allowing large jumps with minimal vehicle damage. They are also equipped with afterburners mounted to the rear of the runner, allowing faster movement speed at the cost of maneuverability. Bandits are also known to drive a version of the Outrunner, known as an Out Rider, and use these vehicles in the open expanses of The Dahl Headlands and The Salt Flats. Outrunners in Combat When being driven alone, the player can fire the forward machine gun (R2, right trigger, left mouse) as well as the turret (L2, left trigger, right mouse). A single player can press a button to switch between the driver and gunner seats, or two players can switch, one using the switch key and the other keying to confirm the switch. The turret can be locked on with a button press for automated aiming, but usually running over enemies is a far more expedient way to kill enemies since being rammed by the runner will kill most non-boss foes. Colliding with larger foes can cause heavy damage or even destroy the vehicle. Pressing the auto-aim button again will lock onto a different foe, if any, or deselect the target if there are none. Auto-aim will lock on a foe even if it is not in sight. A player can choose to spawn the vehicle with either a machine gun or rocket launcher mounted on the turret, both weapons have infinite ammunition. The machine gun deals lower damage than the rocket launcher, but has a much faster rate of fire. The launcher by contrast does higher damage with an area effect, although the slower rocket can often be less effective at hitting highly mobile targets. Damage to a runner is displayed on the runner's health bar, a blue bar indicating a health value that scales up in direct proportion to the level of the highest level player character in the game. The health bar has a similar appearance to the shield bar of a character and damage is mirrored on the runner itself, first by the appearance of smoke pouring out of the vehicle, then by flames. Should the health bar reach zero the Outrunner will explode, depositing any occupants and doing significant damage to them in the process. The shield depletion mechanic used to portray a Runner's damage also provides the benefit of health regeneration after several seconds of not having sustained damage. Any flames or smoke erupting from the vehicle at the time will also vanish as the vehicle slowly repairs. Notes *During a co-op game, it is possible to quickly transport a third player by having them stand between the front wheels of the runner while it moves. They will not sustain damage, but will be left behind if they lose contact with the vehicle, such as when the runner becomes airborne. *Melee attacks against Outrunners are treated as vehicle impacts by the game, sending the Outrunner flying when struck. This can be useful in dislodging a vehicle from a trapped position that it cannot be driven out of. *Outrunners cannot be used in any area added by The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. This is probably because it isn't as powerful as the new vehicles added by the DLC. *It is possible to heal the outrunner using the soldier's medic ability Paint Jobs Outrunners can be coloured from the following set of options: *''"Vehicle X"'' - Black/Red *''"Blue Sky"'' - Blue *''"Mean Green"'' - Green *''"Blaster Master"'' - Red *''"General Flee"'' - Orange *''"Fuego"' - Yellow *"Flamingo"' - Purple/Pink *"Range Racer"'' - Brown Trivia * The Orange General Flee design pays homage to The General Lee, the car famously driven by cousins Bo and Luke Duke in the show The Dukes of Hazzard. The General Lee is itself a reference to Confederate General Robert E. Lee. The two zeros on the side mimic the "01" painted on the side of The Dukes of Hazzard's General Lee. * The Red Blaster Master design is a reference to the player's red tank in the NES game Blaster Master. * The Black Vehicle X is reference the Speed Racer's Racer X. * If the Class Mod has the appropriate bonus, Roland's Heavy Gunner Mod can increase the rate of fire for the primary weapon, IE: the forward gun when driving or the turret when in the gunner seat. This increase even applies to the launcher turret. * The Outrunner's design in the final product is largely unchanged from its early design prior to the art change. See also *Vehicle Category:Vehicles